My So Called Fairytale
by tashalynn93
Summary: What if how Annabelle and Owen met was different? Read to find out if the couple will make it or break it.
1. Chapter 1

I was never one to believe in fairytales…until I met him.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG uggggg I thought as I hit my snooze button. For the third time. Then I actually looked at the time. Oh crap, its seven thirty. Then I attempt to run down the stair. Unfortunately I fell down them instead.

After my, well what seemed like a thirty second shower. I head upstairs and grab the first cloths that I could find. It turned out to be two shirts. So I look in my dresser again, only this time more carefully. I decide on my favorite blue shirt and matching skirt. Then I end up searching for my flip flops. I found a pair… They didn't match the outfit but they fit and matched each other. I figured it would have to work. By this time I realize that I have about five minutes to get to my new school on time.

I barely made it. As soon as I got there I ran straight to the office to receive my schedule and locker number. After exiting the office, I attempted to run to my locker to drop off my book bag. Of Course since it was my first day here it was full of new notebooks and folders… and of course my favorite book: The Secret Garden. It has been my favorite book since I first learned to read.

I slowly head to my first class…because well I was already late and who wants to be the girl who was late on her first day. You know when everybody stops what they are doing and start to stare. I open the door. CCCCCRRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKKK. Great! That won't get anyone's attention at all. They all look up, and I can feel my blood starting to fill my cheeks.

I look around trying to find the teacher. Her desk is across the room and in the back corner. I make my way over to the gigantic oak desk. "Ummm" I look around trying to find a name. "Ummm Mrs. Hanson". She looks up. Her gray-blue hair moves along with her movements. Although it moved as if it had a mind of its own. She looks at my paperwork.

"Well class" Mrs. Hanson said. "Meet Annabelle". There is an empty desk at the end of the second row. I slowly get my assignment list and head to the empty desk. I don't mind not knowing anybody here. At my old school I was basically a loner, well until…no! I will not allow myself to open the newly closed wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

As my first hour progresses. I realize that I have already done every assignment in the class. That is one good thing about moving from a big shot school to a little town. Plus they were reading one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare. A Mid Summers Night Dream. I continue to day dream about how easy my senior year is going to be, when I notice that the person sitting in front of me was kind of struggling with the questions about act three.

I noticed this because he kept on chewing on his pencil and then kind of shuffling between the book and the work packet. I was going to ask him if he needed help, but then I had an all confidence destroying thought. "What if I just seem too eager? I don't want to seem like I am the traditional new girl". I probably am the only new kid they have had in the past six months. I didn't want to seem mean but I am not an optimist.

The bell rings, releasing everybody for second period. I continue to day dream, what about beats me. I somehow find my locker with no problems. Thank goodness that there is only one floor, other wise I would have been lost. I open the locker that seems as large as my closest (I don't know if I am complaining about my nearly non-existent closest or in awe at the size of the locker). I pick the next notebook and folder. Turn around and run right into the person who was sitting in front of me last hour. "Hello, my name is Owen, and I was wondering do you have any idea what the book is about?" "I noticed that you seemed to have no trouble with the packet."

I look at him stunned. He has the most striking blue eyes I have ever seen, and jet black hair. "Oh, yeah I am Annabelle, you can call me that or Ann or bell, I have been known as them. I will make a deal with you, I help you with the packet and you will allow me to sit with you at lunch". He was quiet for a while, I started to worry. "Sure, no problem, I generally sit by myself near the wall. You can't miss it".

I continue with my day. I keep on finding my self thinking about lunch, not only because I missed breakfast but also because of whom I would be spending it with.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry that it took me forever to continue to write and I assure you I am alive and well. I did not create the characters simply the plot line. Ok it may not even be my plot line I just tweeted it a bit. Now back to the show.

Chapter 3

The bell rang for lunch and I am overcome with new joy. So far in the last three hours; I have been introduced to at least fifty different people. Most of them I couldn't even remember what they looked like let alone their names. It is going to hard to remain a loner here.

I gather my lunch of a salad and chocolate milk. I know I am a health freak. If you think I am bad you see my sister. I look around the cafeteria and I don't see a table by the wall; that has only one person sitting at. I am somewhat disappointed. IN order to cheer myself up I head upstairs and outside. I open the door, and see Owen waiting for me.

"Ah, there you are, and here I thought you had forgotten about me", Owen said. "I never forget someone who wants to understand Shakespeare", I reply. "Oh good because I am in need of some serious help", Owen tells me. "Well since I am guru on the subject, maybe I can be of some help", I say with a coy smile. I am so glad that I haven't forgotten how to flirt; in the last few months of misery, but that life is behind me now. At least I hope.

Noticing my silence, Owen asks if I want to eat first or to begin with what he describes at the torture. Over the next hour we eat, finish his worksheet and trade phone numbers. As I head for fifth hour there is a new spring in my step.

I walk to my locker (as empty as it is) and find my phone ringing. "Hello", I say in a whether questionable tone. "Why hello Annabelle, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number", I assume it is Owen because I haven't given anybody else my new phone number and it was his voice. I reply very innocently "Now why would I do that?" That was what I have done in the past, and I have to tell you it worked every time. I was going to with him, but something was different about him. I couldn't place it, but I had seen the look in his eyes before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Facing My Fears

**A/N: I do not own Just Listen, all rights go to Sarah Dessen.**

If there was one thing that I have learned in the past few months it is how to run and hide. I figured out how to run from my past, and hide from the haunting memories that came with it. There was nothing more that I wanted than to run and hide right now. But not from the past or from my remarkable memory...it is my Algebra homework that I am currently dreading. Sure I had a number of distractions and not a lot of motivation to complete the 30 problems that were assigned today, but none of them were as distracting as the texts that Owen and I were communicating through.

Sure ever since my first day here, we had been eating our lunches together on teh roof, except for the time that it rained (violently) on us. But I knew where all of this was heading. I have been down this road before. I knew what I had to do, but I just don't have the gumption or the lady balls to do it. I suppose there comes a time in every friendship where one or the other friend think that the friendship could turn into a relationship. That thought alone terrified Annabelle, she knew that no relationship ended well. Still the thought of being in one with Owen gave her a hope she didn't even know she had.

The sun was too sunny, my alarm didn't go off, I couldn't find my essay for english class. I could tell that today was not going to be a good day. I somehow got to school without crashing my car, althought someone almost side-swiped me when I was pulling out of the driveway. I go to my locker and see Owen leaning against it with his earbuds in. For some reason or another he always and I do mean ALWAYS had his ipod with him. The only time that I know of that he didn't have it was when I was scrolling through it to see if he had any songs from one of my favorite bands. Needless to say, he did.

"So, do you randomly stalk me or did you forget your copy of Romeo & Juliet in my locker again," I ask Owen with a half smile. Over the past few weeks I had come to find that he liked the half smile, I haven't quite figure out why yet. "Well, it just so happens that I have some good news," replied Owen with an excitment that I thought only children enter a candy shop possessed. "So what is the good news," I asked. "In order to find out you have to agree to go to dinner with me this friday night," Owen said with a confidence that I only some day hope to achieve. To be honest I was torn. I knew I shouldn't but yet I couldn't think of anyting to cause me to say no. I was scared and excited all at the same time. "Sure, I would love to," I said as I pushed him out of the way of my locker. "Just as long as you don't make me late again," I answered with a voice I hope was not full of terror.

Who knows this might actually end well. Well maybe not, but it's a mistake that I am going to have to make because I can't call it a mistake untill I make the mistake. Oh, man...now I am quoting Lily off of How I Met Your Mother.


End file.
